After The Storm
by Alecto's Muse
Summary: Can there be a happy ending for former enemies? Katara and Zuko find out.


Disclaimer……

-------------------------------------------------------------------

All around their little haven, the storm raged on, but from her position, enveloped in Zuko's warmth, it felt a million miles away. Katara struggled to keep her eyelids from drooping. The moment she fell asleep, it would all be over. She didn't know how long she could keep this up, _stay up all night if necessary_, but she couldn't afford to lose everything now.

_Conversation would probably help._

She muttered something about the symbolism of the storm; his lightning and her rain coming together to create something so powerful and vital to life. If he made a response, she didn't hear it.

"Katara?" His voice gradually found its way into her consciousness. Her eyes flew open quickly, and if possible, she tightened her arms around him. He brought one hand up to caress her cheek lightly. "I can tell you're tired. Go to sleep."

"No. You'll leave. When I wake up, you'll be gone." She whispered fiercely.

"Katara, I won't leave you." His voice was so soothing, reassuring. She wanted to believe.

"Promise?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise." Her eyes were already closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't sure whether it had been the beams of daylight streaming through the hut or the chill in the morning air that had awoken her. Either way, she'd been alone, as she had feared. If Zuko had risen with the sun, he would be long gone by now, not that she could blame him. How could an apology and one night erase betraying his trust?

If only she had never made those trips to Aunt Wu. Why had she? To hear that she would help the avatar, save the world, marry a tall handsome bender, and live happily ever after. To convince herself that a carefree life was possible in some not too distant time. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. The desperate fantasy of a little girl. She knew better. There _is_ no such thing as happily ever after, and the closest thing she'd probably ever have to it obviously wanted nothing to do with her.

She should be leaving anyway but she didn't feel like facing everyone. Right now, her brother would be either worried sick or hopping mad that she hadn't returned. Instead she hugged her legs close to her chest, and let the tears run silently down her face.

The room suddenly became darker, as a shadow in the doorway blocked the light. Whipping around quickly, Katara armed herself with her element, and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Should I have knocked?" His one eyebrow was raised in surprise. Wordlessly, Katara launched herself into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Dropping the sack he was carrying at his feet, he reciprocated the gesture. Savouring the feeling of her body next to his, he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, before finally pulling back to observe her. Zuko frowned as he saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"I thought you'd left." Katara said, before he could ask what was wrong.

"I did, to get something for breakfast." She looked down, noticing the sack for the first time, before murmuring "Oh."

"Everything I said last night was the truth. I meant it, you know." She looked up at him. Anxious for him to understand, she placed each hand on either side of his face, so he had no choice but to look at her. She didn't miss the slight clouding over of his eyes. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have made the same choices. Zuko, if I could undo hurting you, I would." Standing on tiptoes, she placed small frantic butterfly kisses on his cheeks, nose, neck and chin, before he finally captured her lips in a deeply satisfying kiss.

"Silly girl." He chided when they had finally broken apart. Under any other circumstances, it would have been an insult. He looked into her blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. "I know. I gave you my word I would stay, didn't I?"

"Thank the spirits for your code of honour."

"I seem to remember you telling me, more than once, how infuriating you found my code of honour." He tried to sound indignant, but his small smile gave him away. Katara decided that she would devote the rest of her life to making sure he smiled every day.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I take it all back." She laughed. He reluctantly let her go as she picked up his sack, watching as she made quick work of preparing the food he had carried back. Zuko realised that as long as Katara was with him, he was home.


End file.
